


breakfast in paradise

by atavxnhxlen



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Baby Boy Kink, Daddy Kink, Graphic Sex, M/M, Stuffing, Trohley - Freeform, feederism, this fic is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atavxnhxlen/pseuds/atavxnhxlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which joe and andy get married and eventual stuffing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to indulge in my stuffing kink a bit ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ based of a wonderful prompt by @ patrick-is-trohmosexual on tumblr! (ily uncle ollie

July 15th, 2009.  
As the sun streamed in the hotel window, Joe couldn't stop smiling. The scent of sex still floated in the air, as he focused on the pattern of Andy's breathing. He gazed at the scene before his hazy eyes.

His beautiful boyfr- husband, (He'll have to get used to that) Andy, passed out and curled into Joe's side in nothing but his boxers, legs intertwined with Joe's and a lazy arm slung over Joe's side. Andy's face snuggled close into Joe's neck, soft breathing hot against his skin.  
Joe sighed contently, holding up his hand. He stared at the ring him and Andy picked out, nearly a year ago. But he was finally happy that last night, he got to seal the deal with his handsome husband, and most importantly, he got to wear it. 

Looking past Andy's shoulder, he glanced at the clock on the night stand. 9:43 a.m. 

"Andy.." Joe murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his head. 

"Wake up, baaabe.." Joe said, pressing kisses to Andy's face gingerly, causing his husband to stir.

"Mmph." Andy muttered, pulling Joe closer and pressing a chaste kiss to his neck.  
Joe blushed, chuckling. Andy pressed soft kisses to Joe's neck for a while as they lay, wrapped up in each other and perfectly content. Joe traced Andy's back lazily with his finger, occasionally carding his fingers through Andy's hair. 

Andy yawned pulling himself up to Joe's height. Joe smiled lazily, before taking Andy in a soft kiss. 

Joe was a bit surprised when Andy kissed back with some fervor, but not minding at all. Soon, Andy flip-flopped their positions– Joe laying down, with Andy straddling him by his hips. They were soon feverishly making out, Joe's hands gripping Andy's hips; and Andy leaving kisses, bites, and hickeys all over Joe's pale neck, earning soft moans from the younger. 

Andy's hands drifted across Joe's bare torso, fingers tracing his tattoos, teasing his nipples, and eventually resting on his lower stomach. pressing lightly. Joe groaned, arching his back at the touch.

"f..Fuck, daddy.." Joe moaned softly, as Andy left a bright purple bruise on Joe's collar bone.  
"Mhm, you like that? You like it when daddy gives you hickeys, hm? Touch your fat?" Andy murmured across the discolored skin on Joe's shoulders. 

Joe nodded breathlessly, begging Andy,  
"God, Andy, please just fuck me.." Joe whined, gripping Andy's hips harder.

Andy chuckled into his neck, biting at the sensitive spots; enovking a deep groan from the younger.

"I will if you're a good boy.." Andy mumbled, his hand drifting to move Joe's hands from his hips to his buldge, groaning through gritted teeth.

"I-I will be, daddy, fuck" Joe breathed, while palming Andy through the thin fabric of his boxers. Andy smilied, supressing a moan.  
"Good.."  He murmured, leaning up to press a sloppy kiss to Joe's mouth, swallowing his groans.

Joe tugged at the rim of Andy's boxers, pulling them down to his thighs, exposing his erection  
"Fuck, daddy, you're so big...fuck.." Joe exhaled, while Andy left lazy kisses on Joe's cheek as his tattoed hands worked their way to pull down his briefs, Joe moaning into Andy's neck.

Andy lazily reached over to their nightstand, retrieving some lube, kissing Joe softly upon return.

"You ready, baby boy?" Andy asked teasingly, slowly slipping one finger into Joe, earning a groan from him.

"Mhm, yes, daddy" Joe moans, biting his lower lip.

Andy slowly thrusts, steadily adding two, then three fingers, preparing Joe, as he lets out soft pants and low moans.

"Are you ready to be a good boy for daddy? Hmm?" Andy questions, positioning himself behind Joe's spread legs, teasing his entrance 

"Y-Yes, please, fuck me..!" Joe pants, gently bucking his hips as his daddy chuckled.

Andy slipped in with slowly groaning at how tight Joe was.

"G-God, baby, you're so fucking tight.." Andy mumbled through a moan, looking up at his curly-haired lover. 

Joe panted quietly, groaning, his hair sticking to his sweat-slick forehead. As Andy scanned Joe's body in that moment, it made him love him even more. From his growing chubbiness on his lower stomach and sides to his freshly tattooed arms, Andy thought how perfect Joe looked in that moment. In the midst of his day dreaming, Joe squirmed beneath him. 

"Daddy.." he whined softly, blue eyes looking vunerable and glossy. Andy smiled, leaning to press a kiss to Joe's temple, earning a lazy smile from him.

Andy pulled out slowly, before thrusting back in, letting out a deep groan, eventually finding the perfect rhythm between them. Joe dug his nails into the white sheets below them, his high-pitched pants, breaths, and moans filling the otherwise silent room. Andy grunted and moaned with every thrust; sweat beading on his forehead as he leaned to press messy kisses to Joe's neck and collar bone

"O-Oh daddy, f-fuck....I-I'm gonna..cum..!"  
Joe groaned, his eyes half-lidded, lips raw and red from feverish kisses. He moaned with every thrust, before arching his back, white ribbons painting his chest and stomach. Joe panted, mouth agape.

Fuck, The sight alone could get Andy off. With a couple more thrusts, he came inside Joe with a low moan, breathing heavily into his neck. 

Andy pulled out slowly; crawling next to Joe and plopping down on his side, throwing a lazy arm over him, while pressing soft kisses to Joe's neck as both of them attempted to catch their breath. 

"Oh my god, baby...you did so good.....you were such a good boy, fuck.." Andy whispered, kissing Joe's flushed cheeks.  
Joe smilied hazily, his breathing returning to normal.

"T-Thank you daddy.." he sighed, pulling Andy closer. At that moment, Joe's stomach let out a loud growl, causing a fit of chuckles from his husband.

"Sounds like you're a little hungry, eh?" Andy chuckled, moving to rest a hand on Joe's stomach.

"I guess, I haven't eaten since yesterday.." Joe blushed, moving to touch noses with Andy. 

"Why don't we get cleaned up and something in ya, hmm?" Andy suggested, pecking Joe's lips and rubbing his tummy softly. 

Joe nodded, sitting up on the side of the bed and stretching, before feeling Andy's arms wrap around his waist, and his nose in Joe's neck.

"Y'know, if you eat 6 plates of room service, 'll let you have your way with me tonight.." Andy purred in his ear, carding his fingers through Joe's thick hair, tugging softly.  
"Okay.." Joe smiled, leaning over to peck Andy's lips; before they both got up to get cleaned up, Joe pinching Andy's ass on the way to the bathroom.


	2. part 2/2

"Hello? Room service? Yes, I'd like....." Andy began, listing off the numerous orders of food to the employee on the other end. Joe had snuggled up behind Andy, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck, peppering small kisses across tattooed skin.  
"Okay. Okay. Bye!" Andy finished, hanging up the phone and turning around to face Joe.  
"You excited, baby?" Andy asked softly, pressing a short kiss to Joe's lips.  
"Mmhm," Joe hummed, running a hand through Andy's dense curls. Joe had loved the way Andy looked at that moment; hazy, droopy grey eyes staring into his own blue ones, curly hair frizzy and un-brushed, smelling like sex and his shampoo.  
"Whatcha looking at, babe?" Andy questioned, laying on their bed, pulling Joe down on top of him.  
"Yooou." Joe buzzed with a grin, pecking Andy's cheek, earning a giggle.  
Sharing kisses and praises, the couple waited for their meal(s) to arrive

–time lapse b/c i'm lazy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ –

"You sure about this, babe?" Andy asked, straddling Joe by the waist, kissing his neck gingerly.  
"Of course," Joe mumbled back, sighing softly.  
Andy smilied into Joe's neck, leaving kisses and soft bites along his pale skin, the occasional hickey blossoming on the younger.  
Joe moaned softly as Andy palmed him softly through his briefs, Joe's hands trailing down Andy's sides, resting on his thighs.  
Andy groaned softly, moving his hands to rest on Joe's lower stomach.  
"You ready, puddin'? Hmmm?" Andy murmured, pressing Joe's stomach lightly with his palm.  
"Mm, yes daddy," Joe breathed, melting into his husband's touch.  
Andy nodded, kissing Joe lazily before moving to grab whatever was closest off the table.  
"Mm, how about some cake first, baby? I know you like your dessert.." Andy teased, frosting sitting on the corner of his mouth. Joe nodded eagerly, breathing hitching as Andy slowly fed him the pastry, frosting and cake trailing down Joe's chin, frosting smearing around his mouth.  
"You're doing so good puddin', fuck." Andy sighed, kissing the corners of Joe's mouth between servings. Andy massaged Joe's growing, distended tummy, rubbing cirlces with 3 fingers just above his belly button.  
"You still doing okay? Can you handle more? For daddy?" Andy cooed, pressing a kiss to Joe's slack jaw.  
"Y-Yes sir.." Joe groaned, licking whatever food was left on his bottom lip.  
"This is the last plate, baby, okay? Then, after this, you can have your way with me.." Andy smiled, before slowly feeding Joe the last plate of food, which happened to be mashed potatoes.  
Joe moaned as the warm food filled up his stomach, making it even more distended then before.  
After the last couple spoonfuls, Joe moaned softly at the feeling of his full tummy.  
"You did so good baby, so good.." Andy trailed off, peppering kisses across Joe's face. Andy kept a relaxed hand on Joe's stomach, rubbing gently.  
"Thank you..." Joe sighed, kissing Andy softly. Andy smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

–time lapse again oops-

"Andy?" Joe called from the bathroom, walking into their bedroom.  
"Yeah, babe, whats up?" Andy answered, looking up from his phone. Joe blushed, sitting next to Andy, resting a hand on his exposed thigh.  
"I think I wanna top you tonight, for a change.." Joe hummed, kissing Andy's neck softly.  
Andy nodded, flushed face cracking a small grin.  
"Yeah...okay" Andy replied, laying on his back as Joe climbed over him. Joe gave him hickeys across his neck and shoulders, Andy letting out soft moans and sighs as Joe kissed in all the right places.  
"Fuck, god baby.." Andy moaned, as Joe palmed his dick through the thin fabric of his boxers. Joe smiled, squeezing gently, earning a deep groan from Andy. Joe ran his hand over the rim of hands boxers, tugging lightly before pulling them down completely, exposing Andy's erection. Joe moved his hips against Andy's, the friction making them both let out deep moans and sighs, as they lazily kiss, teeth clashing against raw, pink lips. Joe leaned over Andy, grabbing the lube off their bedside table.  
Joe rubbed lube into his fingers, slowly sticking one into Andy's entrance, thrusting it at a slow pace.  
"That feel good?" Joe asked, kissing the inside of Andy's thigh. Andy nodded, high-pitched moans escaping his mouth  
Joe slowly inserted two, before 3 fingers, prepping Andy. Andy let out louder groans as Joe quickened his pace, before abruptly removing his fingers, Andy sighing in discomfort.  
"You're doing so good babe...Are you ready for my cock? Hmm?" Joe teased, breathing hot air onto Andy's neck, as he lined up at his entrance.  
"Y-Yes baby, fuck.." Andy moaned, kissing the side of Joe's cheek.  
Joe pushed in slowly, allowing Andy to adjust to the sensation of being filled.  
"M-Move.." Andy breathed, looking at Joe through half-lidded eyes. Joe pulled out slowly, before thrusting into his husband, Andy groaning Joe's name, Joe finding the perfect rythym.  
"Oh my god baby, fuck..so tight, just for me.." Joe groaned gravely, his blunt nails digging into Andy's hips. Andy sighed, moaning with each thrust, drawing him closer and closer to climax.  
"God–fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum, fuck.." Andy groaned as Joe hit his prostate, Andy cumming onto his own chest and stomach. Joe came soon after, biting Andy's neck as he came inside him. Pulling out soon after, he plopped down next to his over-exerted lover.  
"I love you so damn much, Andy" Joe exhaled, pulling him in for a kiss.  
"Love you too, dork."


End file.
